Classes
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: title sucks cause i'm tired and sick, this is for KNDFANGIRL'S week of randomness LOL day which i know past but just read it


**Ah…Ahhh….Ahhhh…AAAHHHHHCCCCHHHOOOOOOOO**

***sniff* sorry I think I got Sarah's cold…**

**Sarah: I'm in Egypt and you're in the US**

**Me: And we torture cartoon characters, a lot of things don't make sense. Any way I was gonna do this last night but I out of nowhere got sick and went to sleep instead**

**Sarah: *gasp***

**Me: this is for KNDFANGIRL's week of randomness**

**Wally: What day?**

**Me: *evil grin* LOL Day though it's only truly funny if you love to embarrass Wally**

**Wally: Today isn't LOL day**

**Me: What are you the police? I know this is a few days late but I posted it so deal with it.**

**I do not own KND**

Hoagie P. Gilligan, only ten years old, was walking down the street carrying a few comic books he had just bought around the corner at his supplier. Today seemed pretty average for most people, Numbuh 3 was waiting outside the TOYS R US for the new "Color me rainbow monkey" (its white and comes with Markers), Numbuh 5 was getting ready for tonight, numbuh one was still preparing for his date with Lizzie/the mission and numbuh four was babysitting Joey….or so he said.

Hoagie walked past a fancy building, with lights and a bunch of people inside (mostly girls), Hoagie stopped for a second to watch them, and among the people he spotted a short Blonde boy…

"Wally!" Hoagie shouted pressing his face to the glass. Inside Wally was doing things that he would've never done consciously. Hoagie walked inside, scooted past some girls not giving them a second look

"Okay you take a break" the lady said handing him some water

"Excuse me" Hoagie said in a fake Italian accent from behind the boy

"Yeah?" He said in an Australian accent turning around, he gave the American a horrified look, as if his worst nightmares had come true that afternoon.

"It is you" Hoagie stated "What are you doing here dude?"

Wally pulled Hoagie outside in front of the building

"How did you find me here?" Wally asked "I'm all the way across town"

"Why are you here" Hoagie practically yelled

"Shh Mate" Wally shushed him "Do you want the whole world to know I'm taking dance classes"

"Why" Hoagie asked again, Wally sighed

"My mom is making me" Wally said pretty satisfied with his answer

"Your mom?" Hoagie asked "Since when you allow adults to boss you around?" Hoagie asked, Wally stopped smiling

"Since….today?" He shrugged

"I don't get it man" Hoagie pondered "Numbuh one said to prepare for tonight's mission and….you….come….to a dance class?" Hoagie's jaw dropped, Wally palm faced himself as his friend shouted

"YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR NUMBUH THREE"

"Why do you always assume that?" Wally gave an innocent look but was turner redder by the second "What does she have to do with anything"

"Well she is your date for the mission tonight" (Operation Date) Hoagie smirked "You gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Wally played innocent again

"You're gonna dance with her aren't you?" Hoagie smirked

"Dance with numbuh three?" Wally asked "Are you gonna eat all the food there?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hoagie asked

"Look I don't like her like that, okay?" Wally said opening the door to the class

"Okay….but you hate dancing the most so she must mean something to you" Hoagie said heading back to the tree house.

Wally pondered that for a second before rejoining the class

**And I am done!**

**Good thing too cause my head really hurts now and I think I'm gonna pass out.**

***passes out***

**Wally: Should we uh…do something?**

**Ace: Give her mouth to mouth or something Wallabee**

**Kuki: *Kicks Ace in the shin***

**Ace: Never mind**

**Sarah: Why am I always in these skits?**

**Wally: I keep asking the same thing…**

**Victoria: Well it's fun to torture you**

**Rhy: Look she's becoming conscious**

**Me: What happened?**

**Sarah: you passed out**

**Me: I had the strangest dream….KNDnumbuh007 didn't update her story last night**

**Sarah: uhh**

**Victoria: Well…**

**Rhy: you see….**

**Ach: I guess her computer is still broken**

**Me: WHY WORLD! WHY?**

**Sarah: So review and KNDnumbuh007 sneak into your sister's room and update!**


End file.
